With rapid development of science and technology, various terminal devices come into being, such as bands and headsets. Particularly, with the advent of wireless headsets, headsets and receivers become wireless, which relieves people from headset cables. A band is a wearable device and has a decorative function.
Conventional terminal devices, such as a headset and a band, are all self-existent components. When a user does not need to use a headset, the user needs to put the headset away. When needing to use the headset urgently, the user needs to rummage for the headset, which affects the user in using the headset and user experience. Besides, with popularization of terminal devices, users carry more terminal devices. Various self-existent terminal devices occupy relatively large space, making it inconvenient to carry terminal devices.